The present invention relates to a vehicle cooling system and more particularly relates to a cooling system utilizing only one radiator for providing cooling for most of the various heat sources which require cooling.
Industrial tractors, such as four-wheel-drive loaders, typically have more than one heat source which must be cooled. For example, these sources may include the engine, engine oil, torque converter oil and the hydraulic oil used for operating various functions of the vehicle and auxiliary equipment.
There are several disadvantages to cooling each source independent of the others. Primarily, these disadvantages relate to locating and mounting components of the various cooling systems. For example, it is common practice to mount oil cooling radiators either beside or forwardly or rearwardly of the radiators for the engine so as to share the flow of cooling air caused by the fan. Placing the radiators side-by-side results in a joint being between the radiators and thus, does not make efficient use of the air flow while placing the radiators, one in front of the other, makes the radiators more prone to being plugged by air-borne debris.